


Restless in Manhattan

by captain_bucky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_bucky/pseuds/captain_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's body is programmed to wake up at exactly 6 o clock every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless in Manhattan

Bucky tried desperately hard not to wake up Steve every morning. Ever since he was programmed to become the Winter Soldier, it became instinct for Bucky to wake up at exactly 6:00 am -- unless he was in cryo. Nonetheless Bucky was never tired in the morning; his hardwired body would release adrenaline every time he woke up. This wasn’t a problem for Bucky as much as it was for Steve. Since they slept together tangled in each other’s limbs, the Winter Soldier found it difficult to remain patiently still against his sleeping partner. Steve liked to sleep in -- much to Bucky’s own detriment. All Bucky could think about when he stared at Steve’s resting countenance is how much he ached to press his lips against the slight pout of his lover’s, slightly chapped, but plump lips. In Bucky’s own biased opinion, a litter of doe-eyed puppies paled in comparison to Steve’s sleeping form -- which clung to him every morning and when they slept.

When he woke up this morning Bucky was pressed firmly against Steve with his cheek resting on his lover’s bicep. The two slept facing each other with Steve’s chin was resting on top of Bucky’s head. Bucky took one look up at Steve and melted in his tight embrace, nestling his nose into the crook of where Steve’s arm held him against his chest. Bucky swung his metal arm delicately over to gently rest on top of his partner’s hip. Light from the horizon was flooding into their suite that Tony generously -- with insistence from Pepper -- let the pair stay in at the Stark Tower. 

Needless to say, Bucky didn’t remain pliant for long. Within five seconds Bucky gently moved his face away from where it was resting against Steve, his now cropped hair brushed against under Steve’s chin. Awkwardly pulling his human hand free from under where it was hugging the small of his lover’s back, Bucky rubbed his face. His face scrunched and looked back at Steve’s sleeping face, Bucky briefly admired how the soft sunrise made Steve’s face glow. Bucky sighed facing back at Steve’s chest, then stole another glance at Steve’s face -- which indicated how fast asleep he still was. Squeezing his eyelids shut and pinching the bridge of his nose, Bucky softly groaned in displeasure -- he wished so badly Steve was awake already. 

Bucky didn’t want to wake Steve up knowing that the reason why he slept in so much was because he worked so hard with SHIELD trying to track down the last few HYDRA cells. If he weren’t still recovering from the trauma he was put through, Bucky would've been helping Steve -- though he was almost certain Steve would be strongly against it. They were both still on edge about HYDRA. Steve held onto Bucky every night, fearing that he would somehow disappear in the morning. Bucky knew that the both of them wouldn’t be able to completely relax until every threat was neutralized. Deep in his brain Bucky knew that Steve wouldn't be able to protect him from everything. However, Bucky believed in his heart that as long as they had each other, they would be able to face anything. The love that they reserved exclusively for each other could transcend centuries. 

After minutes that felt like hours passed, Bucky was still struggling to not fidget against Steve. Steve groaned when Bucky’s knee accidently knocked against his thigh. Bucky’s eyes went wide when Steve’s eyelids fluttered open. Steve’s bright blue eyes found his, the corners of Steve’s eyes crinkled as lazy grin grew on his face.

“Good morning Bucky” Steve whispered groggily.

Bucky mimicked a muffled response as he nuzzled his face into Steve’s neck. He could feel the blonde’s chest rumble as he laughed from the sudden attack on the crook of his shoulder. Pulling himself away, Bucky leaned in to peck Steve’s lips. Then, Steve shifted in favor of lying on his back so that Bucky could rest on his chest more comfortably on his side. Bucky felt Steve’s fingers lightly trace circles where his hand rested against his own side. 

Only a few seconds passed when Bucky already felt restless again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. So this is my first fic that I actually finished, hope you liked it. Leave critique in the doobaleedoo if you wish.


End file.
